Trilha Sonora (Prequel)
A trilha sonora de Life is Strange: Before the Storm consiste de músicas licenciadas e originais compostas pela banda indie inglesa DaughterMúsica do Lançamento do Trailer do Jogo — Numbers. Um álbum autônomo apresentado pelo trabalho da Daughter, intitulado "Music from Before the Storm" foi lançado digitalmente em 01 de setembro de 2017, um dia após o lançamento do primeiro episódioAnúncio da parceria da banda Daughter para o Life is Strange: Before the Storm. As músicas licenciadas apresentam sons de artistas indie como Speedy Ortiz, a banda inglesa de rock indie Lanterns on the Lake, a banda belga Koda e a banda indie pop neozelandesa Broods. Faixas Licenciadas Episódio 1 - "Despertar" * Pretty Vicious — Are you ready for me (Tocada no clube punk pela banda fictícia Firewalk) * Speedy Ortiz — No Below (Tocada no quarto da Chloe quando ela está se acordando) * Thomm Jutz e Peter Cronin — Burning The Midnight Oil (Música tocada no primeiro sonho da Chloe, no carro de William) *Lanterns on the Lake — Through the Cellar Door (Tocada no trem durante a viagem) ---- Episódio 2 - "Admirável Mundo Novo" * Daughter — No Care (Tocada quando a Chloe está grafitando o banheiro) * Músicas reproduzidas na Rádio, quando Chloe está no Ferro Velho. **Tenderfoot — Crazy Suzie (Tocada no rádio do Ferro Velho) **Sarah Gillespie — Out of Line **Greighwolfe — Slaves **Enter the Void — Just Hold On **Pete Massiti e Tom Boddy — Fly **Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey & Jason Pedder — Lucky Ones **Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey & Jason Pedder — One in a Million *Broods — Taking you There (Acústico) (Tocada quando Chloe e Rachel estão caminhando na vizinhança, após a apresentação da peça A Tempestade) *Músicas reproduzidas na casa da Rachel **Tim Garland — Heavenly Moon **Tim Garland — Foolish Dreamer & Smile at Me **Tim Garland — Strange Shapes That Love Takes *Daughter — Youth (Tocada no final do episódio) ---- Episódio 3 - "Inferno Vazio" *Koda — I don't (Tocada no quarto da Rachel) *John Dankworth - Memories of Benny (Tocada quando Joyce e David estão dançando, no térreo da casa dos Price; e quando Chloe está observando sentada na escada) *John Dankworth - Redwood Trail (Tocada quando Chloe, sentada nas escadas observa Joyce e David dançando) *Músicas reproduzidas no rádio do ferro velho: **Barrie Gledden - Power To The People **Barrie Gledden - Who Knows **Barrie Gledden - When it Feels Like This **Barrie Gledden - Pinstripe Punk *Broody Dale - Don't Mess with Me (Tocada no rádio da caminhonete de Chloe no caminho para a antiga serraria) *Wolf Alice - Bros (Tocada na montagem/timeline final de Chloe e Rachel) ---- Episódio Bônus - "Despedida" *Black Flies - Ben Howard (durante a cena final). Trilha Original Episódio 1 - "Despertar" Episódio 2 - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Episódio 3 - "Inferno Vazio" Música Original *Demo — PissHead (Tocada por Skip Matthews em seu celular). *Friends — Pisshead (Tocada no rádio no lixão ao consertar a caminhonete) Trailers *E3 2017 Trailer (Legendado) - Daughter - Numbers *Edição Deluxe Trailer - Daughter - The Right Way Around; Daughter - Departure *Trailer de Lançamento (Legendado) - Daughter - Departure; Daughter - Hope; Daughter - Burn It Down *Prévia do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo - Daughter - Flaws *Trailer de Lançamento do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo (Legendado) - Daughter - Voices, Daughter - Witches *Prévia do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio - Daughter - Witches *Trailer de Lançamento do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio (Legendado) - Daughter - All I Wanted *Life is Strange: Before the Storm Completo Trailer - Daughter - Hope *Trailer de Lançamento do Episódio Bônus: Despedida (Legendado) - Benoit Guivarch & Orianne Marsilli - The Arch Lançamentos Oficiais Álbum: Music from Before the Storm (Daughter) #Glass #Burn It Down #Flaws #Hope #The Right Way Around #Witches #Departure #All I Wanted #I Can't Live Here Anymore #Dreams of William #Improve #Voices #A Hole in the Earth CD: Trilha Sonora (Edição Limitada) #Daughter – Flaws #Koda – I Don't #Daughter – Glass #Ben Howard – Black Flies #Daughter – Youth #Lanterns on the Lake – Through the Cellar Door #Daughter – All I Wanted #Broods – Taking You There #Daughter – Burn It Down #Wolf Alice – Bros #Daughter – No Care #Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me #Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready For Me? Curiosidades *O nome da música "Dreams of William" antes era chamada de "With Without" em algum ponto. O nome pode ser visto no Anúncio da Edição Deluxe e o nome interno "Daughter-WithWithout".Postagem no Reddit sobre (inglês) Videos Revelação dos compositores do jogo Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB (em inglês) Daughter - "Burn It Down" Daughter - "Glass" 'Life is Strange Before the Storm' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Hope" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "The Right Way Around" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Playlists Interno Externo *Spotify Oficial *Spotify de uma fã, completo *Google Play Música *iTunes *Amazon *Deezer de um fã, incompleto Referências en:Soundtrack (Prequel) ru:Саундтрек (Приквел) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Daughter Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel)